


Killer fluff

by RedQueen117



Series: Undertale Multiverse Shitposts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Killer is good boy, and i will hear nothing to the contrary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: Killer is having a rough morning, good thing Hearts is here to help!
Series: Undertale Multiverse Shitposts and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Killer fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of the wonderful undertaleau-headcanons and justafanpersonz on tumblr, as well as anyone else who posted soft Killer headcanons. You know who you are and you're amazing ily.

Killer was having a bad time.

He had woken up groggy, mentally cursing his past self for thinking it would be a good idea to stay up till 5 watching shitty horror movies with Dust and Horror. His weighted blanket had aslo slid off at some point, and he shivered in the castle's chilly air. He finally managed to drag himself out of bed and into the massive communal kitchen around 10. By that point everyone else had finished breakfast, and the only one still lingering in the room was Hearts. They glanced up and waved a greeting.

“Rough night hon?”

Killer flopped down in a convenient chair and let his skull thunk against the table. Hearts winced in sympathy. “Gotcha. You want some coffee? I think there’s still some left in the pot I can reheat for you.”

Killer tilted his head to the side, smearing his perpetual tears on the table, and nodded. “You’re a lifesaver, Hearts.”

Hearts chuckled and shook their head fondly. “It’s no problem hon.”

The two of them existed in a peaceful quiet for a few minutes as Hearts set about finding a clean mug for Killer.

Killer had almost fallen back asleep by the time the mug was placed in front of him.

“Mmm? Oh, thanks mom.”

Hearts face broke out in a giant grin as they cooed, “Aww of course sweetie!” and affectionately rubbed Killer’s skull. Killer unconsciously leaned into the touch, a purr building up in him at the casual affection.

Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
